bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tragic Night: Unrealized Mistake
This story is the first chapter of the '''Tragic Night Arc', detailing the downfall of the once prosperous and renowned Fusō Clan. ---- Story Retelling of History Just when the Soul Society was young and defenseless, chaos reigned supreme with many various factions vying for dominance. New Clans continued to rise and fall, each unable to meet the world's hungering expectations. But out of the ensuing chaos came a new force to be reckoned with. Out amongst the warring factions came a delegation of Noble Houses, their main goal being to restore order to their now senseless world, either by diplomacy or force. As they fought for peace, one Noble House garnered dominance over the masses with their masterful of their unorthodox yet effective weapons: Puppets. Later known as the Fusō Clan, they helped bring down the destruction and by doing so, aided in the formation of the current Soul Society. With the vision of peace finally brought to fruition, the Clan took on the roles of Administrators and Entertainers, bringing in an age of wide spread peace and prosperity never seen before. For their services, the original founder of the now respected Fusō Clan, Sai Fusō, was made the first ever 7th Division Captain as well as the leader of the newly formed Puppet Corps, training and guiding many practitioners to greatness. Under his wise leadership, the clan prospered for ages, growing in wealth and security. But eventually, a dark time would come at their doorstep and spell the doom of their people, taking the form of the mysterious death of the clan's beloved leader. Initially unsure of what to do, the Elders ceased all forms of activity, choosing to take the time to mourn their Glorious Leader. Unexpectedly, the entire Soul Society also mourned Sai's Death, well aware of his actions and service to the people. Aware that it was time to pick a new heir, the Elders searched the clan for a viable candidate, eventually settling on the direct line of Sai himself, seeing that anyone borne from their had a large potential for greatness. Trials were continually held amongst them, each battling for the chance to lead their clan. But ultimately, one stood out from the crowd and that was the talented Hiro Fusō, nephew to Sai. Much to the chagrin of his fellow clansmen, who believed that he was unfit for rule, Hiro was ultimately chosen and was immediately groomed to be the successor of Sai in all aspects, attaining the Captaincy of the 7th Division soon after. Although Hiro had the future of his clan in high regards, he had a separate agenda of his own, which was the installation of the Fusō Clan as the sole leaders of Soul Society. Hiro saw Sai's values as fruitless and foolish, well aware that if he wanted to, could easily wrest control but chose not to. But with Sai out of the way, Hiro brought his plan to the Elders, with most agreeing. Proving to be maliciously deviant and corrupting, Hiro brought his destructive ideals to the clan, swaying everyone to his side with dreams of riches and power. Anyone who disagreed, mysteriously disappeared. In time, Hiro revealed a new puppet technique, the Hitokugutsu and the Tamashī Shīru, taboo techniques which saw frequent usage during his rule, usually to escape death and supplement their security forces. As time passed, the Clan became increasingly distant with Soul Society, choosing to not show themselves in public as they used to. While this happened, a noticeable increase in murders and disappearances started to take place, leaving no traces of evidence that the Fusō Clan was behind these occurrences. But not known to many, Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had other thoughts and suspicions, choosing to take his time and observe the increasingly disturbed Hiro. Under Suspicion Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto stood outside his quarters, letting the rays of the sun gleam down on him. He squinted his eyes and observed the landscape before him, watching the various citizens go on about their daily tasks. He breathed deeply and slowly closed his eyes, letting the noises in the air fill his head. Just then, he felt a familiar spiritual presence appear close behind him. "Ahh, its about time you arrived Arata. I must say you can't keep these old bones waiting all the time. If you waited longer, I was going to take my afternoon nap," He said, turning around to face a young man with a Vice-Captain insignia. "I apologize for the lateness Captain! But there was unforeseen matters I had to attend to and could not ignore." Arata quickly said with sincerity. "No matter. Just try not to do it again in the near future. Tell me Arata. What is the status report on the matters at hand?" "As we speak, we have several men currently setting up hidden surveillance devices throughout the estate. It'll be a matter of time that they will reveal their true intentions." Arata replied. "I see. What is the status of Hiro?" He asked, leaning on his cane. "From his current actions, it seems like Hiro's mental status is quickly deteriorating at an unprecedented rate. From our reports, he had kept himself holed up in his estate while ignoring his duties." Arata replied. "Hiro is currently planning something, that's for sure. Exactly what, remains to be debated. But it pains me to see that the clan of my great friend has fallen into such a dark time. I'm afraid if the situation gets worse, we'll be forced into action." Yamamoto grimly said, his voice taking on a hushed tone. He tightly grasped his cane as he made an effort to sit on his chair. "I completely understand Commander. But if I may ask, what is the next order of business sir?" Arata asked, walking steadily back and forth. "In preparation for the incoming conflict we are sure to face, I am commanding you to assassinate Chisetsu Fusō." Yamamoto said. Arata's eyes widened after he heard Yamamoto's command. "But sir! Isn't that a bit hasty and uncalled for?! Chisetsu can be innocent for all we know! " Arata argued, taking small breathes between each of his words. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow but remained silent, letting the words float in the air momentarily before speaking once again. But this time, it was with an air of authority. "Are you questioning my order Vice-Captain Arata? "No....," he stammered. "It's just that-" "I am the Captain-Commander of Soul Society, do not dare my orders!" Yamamoto said loudly. "Now is the time to act accordingly Arata and we simply can't waste time. Even if Chisetsu was innocent, we have no choice. Do I make myself clear?" Arata shook his head slightly in response and looked at him. "Yes Commander. I apologize for my outburst." "Good." Yamamoto said. "Now I want you to go ahead and take several members of the Onmitsukidō and proceed to the target area. Chisetsu should be out on his daily walk right now and that is the perfect time to strike. Upon completion, return to me immediately. Understand?" Arata nodded in response. "I will head out immediately." He turned around and was off. Yamamoto slowly leaned back in his seat as he gave a large sigh, stroking his long beard in the process. "Youngsters these days," He said to himself. "They're too soft and inexperienced, especially Arata. That one needs" Never Let A Disturbance Get You Down Behind the Scenes The first three letters of the section spell out RUN. Category:Tragic Night Arc Category:Storylines Category:Story Arc